Je t'ai attendu Tu m'as cherché
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: [YaoiHétéro]Sasuke s’est enfin trouvé une petite amie ! Tenten. Ils s’aiment vraiment... mais un beau jour, le soir, dans la forêt, Sasuke retrouve quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.


**_Base : _**Naruto

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Sasuke s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie ! Tenten. Ils s'aiment vraiment… mais un beau jour, le soir, dans la forêt, Sasuke retrouve quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

**_Disclaimer :_** Y'a le vent qu'est à moi XD

**_Genre :_** Romance… Lemon oneshot n.n Je dirais bien Yaoi/Hétéro…

**_Couples :_** C'est une question stupide --

_**Coulisses :**_

Narami : Bon au dernier moment j'ai changé ! C'est plus un personnage que j'ai inventé mais un autre ! n.n

Sasuke : Qui est +espère que c'est pas Sakura ou Ino XD+

Narami : Tu le sauras à la suite !

Sasuke : Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? TT

Naruto : Moi en sexy-méta ?

Narami : La FERME Naruto ! Et voilà c'est complètement foutu… çç

Sasuke : QUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ? Je me tape ce babouin blond à la cervelle de cochon !

Naruto : On verra lequel de nous deux est le plus cochon… gwahahaha

Narami +gros soupir+ Bref…

Sasuke +attend le moment fatidique où la fic commencera TT+

**Je te désire…quelques fois.**

Sasuke marchait dans la forêt sans but précis. Il pensait à Tenten, jeune fille qu'il avait apprit à connaître durant une mission, et dont il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la ninja, mais plus il parlait avec elle, plus il l'appréciait. Puis un beau jour, sans rien dire, il l'avait embrassé, et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle lui avait rendu son baiser. C'était là, que tout avait commencé.

Le ninja déambula longuement dans la forêt, et ses pensées dérivèrent légèrement, il songea à Naruto et à Sakura. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, car plus loin, il vit une chevelure blonde qu'il reconnu presque aussitôt. Il s'élança en direction de la silhouette qui semblait dormir au pied de l'arbre.

« Naruto ! »

Le concerné ouvrit un œil et leva la tête, puis reconnaissant le jeune homme, il sourit.

« Tiens, Sasuke ! »

« Toujours en train de pioncer hein ? » souffla le brun lorsqu'il fut arrivé.

Naruto se releva et haussa les épaules.

« Ouais… je suis capable de rester toute une semaine en fille ! Ca faisait des mois que je m'entraînais comme un malade pour y arriver. »

« En fille ? » Sasuke n'avait jamais eu le privilège de voir la sexy-méta de Naruto, et s'il avait su plus tôt de quoi il parlait, il n'aurait jamais rien dit.

« Oui ! Comme ça ! »

Et Naruto devint l'instant d'après une jeune fille blonde, aux longs cheveux. Mais contrairement à ce que les autres avaient pu voir, elle était vêtue de vêtements…enfin façon de parler ; une jupe de plage rouge, avec un maillot deux pièces rouge, noué devant pour le faut et sur les côtés pour le bas, avec un tee-shirt à résille jaune. La réaction de Sasuke devant la jeune fille intrigua hautement Naruto. Il s'était mis à rougir, ébahit, puis il lui tourna rapidement le dos.

« C'est ridicule… » grommela-t-il.

Naruto afficha un petit sourire en coin, amusé par le comportement du brun.

« Je suis Akiko. » susurra-t-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Plus surpris qu'effrayé, Sasuke se retira vivement et regarda Naruto/Akiko, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Naruto ! »

« Akiko. » rectifia la blonde. « Pas Naruto, Akiko. Quand je suis une fille. »

« Arrête ce jeu débile ! Reprends ta forme normale ! »

« Cap ou pas cap ? »

« Hein ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux et fronça le nez.

« Comment ça cap ou pas cap ?... »

« Contente toi de me répondre, dis au hasard. »

A ce moment là, Naruto arbora un sourire mystérieux, et Sasuke ne semblait pas apprécier.

« Et si je réponds pas ? »

« Je t'y forcerais. »

Sasuke marqua un temps de pause. Il aurait voulu dire 'pas cap' pour éviter d'avoir à supporter plus longtemps la blonde, mais la curiosité était trop forte et il voulait savoir quelle idée avait Naruto derrière la tête.

« Naruto… »

« Akiko. »

« …Akiko. » répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je dis cap. »

« Mon gros bébé a dit cap? Alors il va devoir aller jusqu'au bout de son cap... »

Naruto sourit et désigna une branche au dessus de lui, où se trouvait un déguisement d'habits de bébé avec le bavoir et le pyjama ainsi qu'un beau chapeau et une tétine.

« File t'habiller, après on va se balader ! »

Sasuke regarda les vêtements, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Il voulait qu'il porte **CA ?** Ah non y'avait pas moyen ! Sasuke secoua vivement la tête en répétant "non non non !". Jamais il n'enfilerait un truc pareil ! Plutôt crever ! A la limite si c'était un costar ou un déguisement de clodo ok, mais pas un truc de bébé.

« T'as dit cap! Fallait mesurer tes mots mon cher Sasuke, tu vas jouer au bébé jusqu'au bout! »

Il le poussa jusqu'a un arbre plus loin en lui donnant le déguisement qu'il venait de récupérer.

« Dépêche ou c'est moi qui t'habille! »

« Essaie juste ! » lui lança-t-il sur le ton de défi.

Sasuke lui renvoya le déguisement en pleine poire, un sourire aux lèvres. Là, il était plus amusé par la situation, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne chose de provoquer Naruto…pardon, Akiko.

Naruto lui rejeta le déguisement et s'approcha de lui puis lui détacha les boutons de sa chemise.

« T'as fait un pari espèce de peureux » ronchonna-t-il.

Pour voir sa réaction, Sasuke ouvrit grand les bras, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

« Mais c'est qu'elle me déshabille la coquine... »

Akiko (vous savez qui c'est) lui rendit son sourire et finit de lui déboutonner sa chemise, elle passa ensuite à son pantalon. Elle le regarda et pour le taquiner, elle lui jeta un regard coquin.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, se demandant si elle était vraiment capable de le mettre à poil pour l'habiller ensuite. Le jeune homme fut surpris par son regard coquin, et il haussa les sourcils, ne le cachant pas.

Akiko lui tira légèrement la langue puis fit glisser son pantalon au sol. Elle le regarda ensuite et comme il n'était pas décidé à mettre ce déguisement, elle posa ses mains de chaque coté de son caleçon et le regarda.

« Toujours pas décidé ? »

Elle commença à le descendre doucement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir. Sasuke sembla hésiter un instant. Jusqu'où était-elle capable d'aller ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et voulait savoir si elle pouvait aller aussi loin que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Il croisa les bras et prit un air de gamin boudeur.

« Peuh ! Cap ou pas cap ? »

Akiko le défia du regard puis en haussant un sourcil, elle laissa tomber son caleçon au sol et sourit, victorieuse.

« Cap... »

Le teint de Sasuke vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il se retrouva complètement nu devant Akiko. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de le faire, mais à l'avenir, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir... Il la fixait d'un air "grosse cochonne" mais ne semblait toujours pas être d'accord pour enfiler le costume ridicule de bébé. Akiko se mordilla un moment le doigt comme si elle réfléchissait puis au bout d'un long moment, elle prit le déguisement. Elle lui fit enfiler le pyjama en le regardant d'un air "t'es bien foutu quand même" puis elle l'habilla ainsi.

Mais Sasuke se débattit et il repoussa le déguisement.

« Plutôt rester à poil enfermé ici avec toi que d'être dehors avec ce machin et tous les villageois ! »

Sasuke eut une mouvement de recul et, se prenant les pieds dans une racine il tomba par terre, sur les fesses. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était… "dressé". Honteux, il tourna vite le dos à Akiko. Akiko étouffa un rire et se reprit pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était. Elle se pencha légèrement et lui chuchota :

« Je promets de rien dire et puis, être avec moi ça peut être dangereux. »

Sasuke frissonna en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille sur son oreille. Il pensa à Tenten, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas et il se mordit fortement la lèvre.

« Ah... et je risque quoi ? Un viol ? »

« Peut-être bien...Bon allez Sasuke ! »

Akiko ne le lâcherait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre, au risque de le rendre dans un état pitoyable. Sasuke secoua vivement la tête. Plutôt finir dans un état pitoyable que d'être pitoyable avec ce gros truc sur le dos. Akiko mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et le retourna vivement.

« Comme tu voudras, tu peux crier, au moins ça ressemblera à un vrai viol »

Sasuke ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il pourrait se carapater en étant déguisé, mais s'il tombait sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... mieux valait en souffrir ou peut-être euh... faire mine de crier.

« Tu parles t'oseras rien me faire… »

Sasuke regarda Akiko droit dans les yeux, et il eut un petit sourire crispé.

« Enfin je crois... »

Akiko haussa un sourcil et afficha sourire en coin.

« Sasuke, tu ne me connais vraiment pas. »

Elle le poussa légèrement et s'assis à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle ne regardait rien d'autre que ses yeux.

« Oui je vois ça »

Il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux du regard aussi, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs de peur de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

« Tu...tu...tu serais capable de me faire...quoi ? »

« Ben je t'ai proposé de simplement enfiler ces magnifiques habits tu n'as pas voulu donc je vais utilisé l'autre condition »

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et lui caressa du bout des doigts descendant légèrement par moments.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis… »

Sasuke se raidit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. S'il voulait vraiment ne pas subir ça, il l'aurait déjà repoussée... mais Sasuke ignorait s'il devait le faire par contre. Il ferma les yeux lentement en lâchant "Nom d'un hokage...".

« …j'hésite. »

Akiko sourit légèrement et murmura un "il t'as fait quoi cet hokage ?".

« Passer ça il sera trop tard Sasuke... »

Akiko sourit et laissa sa main descendre complètement. Elle se mit lentement à lui frôler le membre du bout des doigts tout en le regardant. Sasuke lâcha en soupirant un "Putain Aki..." alors que son corps entier s'était raidit sous ses caresses. Il appréciait, certes, mais se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir le coup encore longtemps. Akiko ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle le regarda et lui frôla la nuque de son autre main, tendit qu'elle saisissait le membre de Sasuke. Ce dernier se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un petit gémissement et se laissant emporter, il se redressa vivement, faisant basculer Akiko de sorte qu'il se retrouve maintenant sur elle. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Akiko le regarda et sourit légèrement elle passa sa main de sa nuque à son visage, passant son doigt sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Elle laissa glisser une nouvelle fois sa main sur son torse en le provoquant légèrement. Sasuke frissonna à nouveau, et il entra dans le jeu d'Akiko, voulant qu'elle l'arrête d'elle même. Il passa doucement une main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, avant de remonter légèrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi... »

Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, elle avait commencé mais elle ne terminera pas. Pour seul réponse, elle fit glisser sa main sur le corps de Sasuke lui montrant ainsi que ce n'est pas elle qui déclarera forfait Elle lui tint tête et frissonna légèrement à son tour. Du bout des doigts, elle continuait de caresser les lèvres de Sasuke avant de repasser sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci et de la lui caresser dans le seul but de le faire frissonner. Sasuke remonta encore doucement sa main, jusqu'à aller frôler la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il rapprocha encore un peu son visage du sien et frémit légèrement. Son autre main alla caresser le bas ventre d'Akiko. Il n'osait pas l'embrasser, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas. Ce qu'elle appelait torture en serait une pour elle aussi si elle ne déclarait pas forfait... car Sasuke aimait trop ce genre de choses pour les stopper une fois lancées. Akiko frissonna légèrement et n'eut qu'à soulever légèrement la tête pour toucher ses lèvres. Un sourire malicieux apparut alors sur son visage. Il ne déclarait pas forfait? Très bien, mais qu'il ne compte pas qu'elle le fasse, elle ne se rabaisserait pas. Elle continua d'explorer le corps nu de Sasuke du bout des doigts, le frôlant presque par moments.

Sasuke n'y tenant plus retira le haut de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre leur baiser fougueusement, mêlant sa langue à celle d'Akiko. Puis il fit descendre ses baisers dans son cou, donnant parfois quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un coup de langue. Le jeune ninja caressa l'extérieur de l'une des cuisses de la jeune fille, avant de remonter en lui frôlant la peau, pour aller toucher le bord de la jupe qu'elle portait. Oh que non, il n'allait pas abandonner à ce stade... il irait encore plus loin... sauf si mademoiselle abandonnait...Pour un défi, Akiko avait presque relevé l'impossible. Elle se retrouva à moitié dévêtue devant lui et ne parut pas y avoir fait attention. Elle n'abandonnera pas, ça plutôt souffrir. Akiko avait toujours appris à ne pas le faire. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke pour le faire se coller à elle encore un peu plus. Akiko n'allait pas arranger le cas de Sasuke, ça non !

D'ailleurs Sasuke lâcha un petit gémissement en sentant son corps tout contre celui d'Akiko. Il remonta son visage près du sien, puis il pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant langoureusement. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, avant d'aller sur le bord de la jupe et de commencer à la faire descendre. Akiko prolongea le baiser et lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit peu à peu sa jupe la quitter. Elle reprit ensuite son baiser qui se fit quelque peu fougueux mais toujours doux. Elle glissa ses mains sur le postérieur de Sasuke, qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts. Sasuke frémit légèrement en sentant les mains d'Akiko glisser sur ses fesses, puis il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir lui retirer complètement sa jupe, laissant ainsi pour seuls vêtements le soutien-gorge et la culotte de plage sur la jeune fille. Il reprit son baiser avec une tendresse assez déconcertante due au changement radical, son baiser précédent ayant été plus fougueux et brutal. Akiko le regarda quand il lui ôta sa jupe. De ces jambes, elle entoura le bassin de Sasuke pour ainsi le sentir plus contre elle. Sa tendresse employée dans son baiser la fit frémir et elle rajouta un peu plus de douceur en ramenant une de ces mains sur sa joue pour la lui caresser. Sa respiration était à présent un peu plus saccadée et elle commençait à avoir légèrement chaud.

Sasuke passa doucement un doigt sur l'une des bretelles du soutien-gorge d'Akiko, sans cesser le baiser. Puis il la fit doucement descendre, caressant en même temps l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il stoppa le baiser un court instant pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec fougue. Sentir les jambes d'Akiko l'entourer ne fit que lui donner l'envie de caresser à nouveau ses cuisses de sa main libre, puis il descendit au niveau des fesses qu'il frôla du bout des doigts. Akiko ferma les yeux et ne sentit maintenant que le désir l'envahir. Elle soupira légèrement et fit remonter un de ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme. Elle entremêla sa langue de la sienne aussi fougueusement que lui, la taquinant parfois en l'évitant puis elle étouffa un léger gémissement cette fois en sentant la main de Sasuke sur sa peau. Elle serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci. Akiko décolla doucement ses lèvres des siennes et releva la tête pour diriger ses lèvres dans le cou de Sasuke avant d'y déposer de doux baisers. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un petit gémissement, appréciant ses baisers sur son cou. Il fit glisser doucement l'autre bretelle d'Akiko, avant de glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, et d'aller défaire le noeud son haut de maillot. Sasuke se mit à l'embrasser au dessus de la poitrine, puis il descendit encore, lentement. Maintenant, il semblait avoir complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient ça, et Sasuke y prenait beaucoup de plaisir et comptait aller encore plus loin.

Akiko reposa doucement sa tête au sol et garda ses yeux fermés. Elle sentait plein de frisson l'envahir et c'était plutôt bizarre pour elle, jamais elle n'avait pensée aller aussi loin mais à présent plus rien ne l'importait, elle le désirait et elle se surprenait même à l'aimer dans ce passage là. Elle frissonna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Elle sentait son souffle se saccadé à chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait. Elle se redressa légèrement pour se débarrasser de son haut et enlaça délicatement Sasuke en venant lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Sasuke ne pensait plus à rien, il se laissait submerger par le désir de l'avoir dans ses bras, aujourd'hui, en cet instant précis. La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir. Ses mains caressèrent le dos d'Akiko, avant de la soulever pour que tous deux se retrouvent assis l'un sur l'autre. Il chercha ses lèvres, puis quand il les eues il l'embrassa avec une brutalité que jusqu'à présent il ne montrait pas. Sentir son corps pressé contre le sien lui procurait une sensation de bien être, et il se laissa ensuite emporter, laissant glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Akiko, avant de finir leur course dans son dernier vêtement.

Akiko se laissa soulever et passa doucement ses bras autour du coup de Sasuke. Les yeux fermés, elle l'embrassa suçotant doucement sa langue par moment. Elle se colla plus contre lui en frissonnant sous ses mains puis se cambra légèrement et fit passer ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme avant de les faire glisser dans son cou. Sous l'effet du désir naissant, Akiko lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure parfois plus fortement, reprenant immédiatement son baiser ensuite. Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps contre le sien. Akiko avait totalement oublié le "pourquoi" du "comment" ils étaient là. Elle s'en fichait légèrement à présent. Tout contre lui, sa respiration accélérée, sa température supérieure, Akiko continuait ses caresses un peu plus sensuellement. Sasuke frissonna à ses caresses, et il laissa ses lèvres frôler celles d'Akiko, s'enivrant du parfum de la jeune fille. Il lui caressa doucement les fesses, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Puis lentement, il fit passer sa langue entre les lèvres d'Akiko, sans l'embrasser, et un très fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Par automatisme, il poussa légèrement Akiko à faire de légers mouvements d'ondulation contre lui, ces frottements faisant augmenter le désir. Toujours avec lenteur, il embrassa Akiko, avant de frémir de plaisir en sentant son membre frotter une fois lentement l'intimité d'Akiko, toujours couverte par la culotte.

La jeune fille continua de se déhancher aussi légèrement que possible. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, un fin sourire malicieux qui en disait long. Elle emprisonna doucement la langue de Sasuke entre ses lèvres et la lui suçota légèrement. Elle la relâcha presque aussitôt pour venir caresser celle-ci avec la sienne elle dévia ensuite son visage et parcourut le cou de Kiba de ses lèvres puis de sa langue, allant ensuite sur son épaule. Elle se redressa et d'un léger mouvement de bassin, elle frotta légèrement son intimité sur le membre de Kiba plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sasuke voulait résister à la tentation le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que le désir soit trop fort. Il lâcha un petit grognement de frustration lorsque Akiko quitta ses lèvres, mais il se changea vite en un petit gémissement en sentant encore son intimité sur son membre.

Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, il la ramena plus contre lui, voulant que ce contact se fasse à chaque mouvement de bassin qu'elle effectuait. Puis Sasuke remonta une de ses mains le long du corps d'Akiko, avant lui masser lentement la poitrine, avec une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Akiko dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir en sentant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sa douceur ne la laissait pas indifférente et elle lui fit comprendre que ça lui plaisait en provoquant des légers coups de bassin sur son membre, allant toujours aussi délicatement. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Sentir son souffle dans son cou ne faisait qu'augmenter l'envie. Elle glissa une mains sur son bas ventre qu'elle caressa sans aller plus loin le frôlant seulement du bout des doigts. Elle attrapa doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke et se mit à le suçoter puis à le lui mordiller affectueusement.

Sasuke en avait mal tellement son désir grandissait en lui. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il le savait, alors lentement, il s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant Akiko avec lui. En même temps, ses mains redescendirent vers les fesses, puis il fit doucement glisser les nœuds du vêtement, prenant bien soin de la frôler au passage. De ses lèvres, il alla l'embrasser sur l'épaule, remontant ensuite au niveau du cou, alternant avec des coups de langue, puis il déposa un petit baiser sur sa paupière close. Akiko se laissa doucement aller contre Sasuke quand celui-ci s'allongea. Elle se souleva légèrement pour l'aider à enlever son dernier vêtement. Ainsi elle se retrouvait totalement nue, avec lui... elle le regarda et l'embrassa doucement de nouveau, ayant du mal, sa respiration étant fort précipitée. Elle voulais se retenir encore, retenir un peu se désir pour l'accentuer encore plus mais c'était tellement fort. Elle posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de Sasuke et fit passer ses jambes de chaque coté de son bassin puis doucement, d'un léger mouvement de hanche, elle le fit rentrer en elle aussi lentement que possible pour que le plaisir soit plus grand ensuite.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir, fermant les yeux, en sentant Akiko se poser lentement sur son membre. Il eut un frisson, et il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Akiko. N'y tenant plus, il se souleva légèrement, et entra plus loin en elle. Il se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un petit gémissement, avant de regarder Akiko. Puis il recommença ; il se retira lentement, avant de la faire se poser à nouveau sur lui. Akiko allait lentement tout d'abord, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure ne pouvant pas retenir des petits soupirs. Elle se redressa légèrement pour être totalement assise sur lui et en prenant appui sur ses jambes, elle pouvait ainsi se soulever pour faire de plus grands mais profonds va-et-vient. Elle le regarda en faisant courir ses mains sur son torse.

Sasuke 'souffrait' de cette lenteur. Il voulait certes que le plaisir dure le plus longtemps possible, il voulait accélérer le rythme des va-et-vient. Il la regarda un long moment, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à son bas ventre. Il se redressa légèrement, glissant ses mains dans le dos d'Akiko, puis il l'attira contre lui et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le cou. Il en oublia toute prudence, et il lui fit une petite marque bleue dans le cou. Sasuke ne pensait pas à ce qui pourrait se passer après, il ne songeait qu'au présent, qu'à elle et lui. Il suivait lui aussi de légers mouvements de bassins, et il sembla accélérer légèrement au bout d'un certain moment.

Akiko ferma les yeux et en sentant ces lèvres dans son cou, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle sentit aussi les mouvements du bassin de Sasuke devenir un peu plus rapides, aussi elle bougea un peu plus rapidement ses hanches. Les yeux fermés, elle plaça à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou et lui en ressortit la même marque peut-être même un peu plus prononcée à cause du plaisir qu'il lui provoquait. Elle laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos et le serra un peu plus contre elle, ne tentant même plus de retenir quoi que se soit, son souffle se faisant saccadé, et des gémissements légers sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Les gémissements de la jeune fille incitaient Sasuke à accélérer encore le mouvement, voulant lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Il la fit alors s'allonger par terre, lentement, la tenant toujours par le dos. Sasuke lâchait de petits grognements de plaisir, et sentir le petit suçon qu'Akiko lui faisait lui renouvela son envie de lui en faire un autre dans le cou. Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides, et il chercha à aller le plus loin possible en elle, oubliant maintenant toute douceur dans ses mouvements de bassin.

Akiko écarta doucement les jambes quand il l'allongea au sol se qui pu permettre à Sasuke d'aller plus loin dans ses mouvements. Elle se sentait bien et même très bien. Elle avait chaud, son corps était recouvert de sueur. Elle caressa les côtes de Sasuke et en le sentant devenir plus brute, il provoqua un plaisir étrangement bon à Akiko qui gémit un peu plus rapidement mais silencieusement. Elle bougea son bassin pour concorder ses mouvements avec ceux de Sasuke ce qui donnait des légers à-coups.

Sasuke suait lui aussi, et il haletait. Entre les grognements, les soupirs et les gémissements, Sasuke était dans tous ses états. Les gémissements plus rapides d'Akiko le firent frissonner de plaisir, et il accéléra encore légèrement l'allure. Sasuke posa une main sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il l'embrassait en dessous de l'oreille, laissant sa langue vagabonder de temps à autre. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts, alors qu'il augmentait encore le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Akiko sentait son sang tambouriner dans ses tempes. Le plaisir naissant, l'extase arrivait et elle le sentait mais ce retenait encore. Elle griffa légèrement les épaules de Sasuke rentrant ses ongles dans sa peau. Sentir son corps contre le sien la fit frémir encore plus. Elle redressa légèrement la tête et embrassa la joue de Sasuke puis partit dans son cou une nouvelle fois. La cadence était au maximum et Akiko manquait même de force mais continuait pour que les à-coups se fassent un peu plus violents. Elle laissa glisser une de ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke qu'elle massa fermement.

Sasuke se donnait au maximum. Il allait bientôt se vider en elle, et à voir le comportement d'Akiko, elle approchait elle aussi de l'extase. La jeune fille arracha un gémissement de douleur mêlé à du plaisir à Sasuke quand il sentit ses ongles dans sa peau. Il lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille avant d'aller s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Sasuke se mit à lui masser la poitrine, au rythme de leur union, tandis que son autre main caressait les flancs de la jeune fille. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les gémissements de Sasuke se transforment en de petits cris de plaisir étouffés. Akiko lui massa encore plus fermement la fesse en gémissant un peu plus fortement elle l'embrassa ensuite fougueusement en étouffant légèrement les cris du jeune homme mais bientôt, elle aussi se mêla à ses exclamations de plaisir.

Elle se sentit parcourut d'un immense frisson et elle frémit à ça, la chose qu'on appelait "orgasme" faisait son effet chez elle et était vraiment au bord de celui-ci, prête à atteindre le septième ciel. Elle commença à crier le nom du jeune homme. Sasuke utilisa ses dernières forces en accélérant encore l'allure, et maintenant il n'y avait en lui plus aucune trace de douceur, de tendresse. Il donnait de violents coups de bassin, le faisant grogner et gémir à chacun des mouvements. Le fait d'entendre Akiko dire son prénom ne fit qu'augmenter le désir de l'entendre crier, de l'entendre hurler son plaisir. Puis Sasuke se vidait en elle, et il lâcha un long gémissement, avant de murmurer, non pas Akiko, mais Naruto. Il lui mordilla légèrement la peau du coup, ne stoppant pas ses mouvements de bassin.

Akiko le sentit venir en elle et bientôt, ce fut son tour. Elle cria sur ce coup-là et elle se cambre en même temps. Lui mordillant à son tour la lèvre quand il l'embrassa, elle semblait suffoquer presque toujours sous le plaisir des coups qu'il lui donnait. Elle arriva à murmurer le nom de Sasuke entre deux râles. La violence du jeune homme avait le don pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Elle criait tantôt de douleur sous les coups mais tantôt de plaisir, la douleur étant remplacé par le plaisir. Lentement, Sasuke ralentit l'allure, mais très lentement. Il embrassa Akiko fougueusement, et même assez violement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant légèrement. Puis lorsqu'il s'arrêta, se retirant d'elle, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Akiko, haletant. Il fixa longuement le tronc d'un arbre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, écoutant les battements de coeur accélérés de son ami. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre, puis il ferma les yeux.

Akiko essayait de calmer sa respiration. Elle était essoufflée et la chaleur régnait presque dans la forêt. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et s'humecta les lèvres étant un peu devenue sèches. Elle sourit et ferma un moment les yeux. Elle écouta la respiration de Sasuke et sourit légèrement puis elle baissa la tête pour le regarder.

Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés, appréciant cet instant. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, il se redressa, puis il remonta jusqu'au visage d'Akiko. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur le bout de son nez, un sourire sur le visage. Akiko sourit et le regarda dans les yeux ensuite. Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui murmura :

« Je t'avais dis que c'était dangereux d'être avec moi... »

Elle sourit, amusée et passa ses doigts sur son cou, là où une marque violette se faisait voir. Sasuke lui tira légèrement la langue, avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« Qui te dis que c'était pas ce que je voulais ? »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur elle. Ou plutôt lui. Naruto avait reprit sa forme normale dû à l'épuisement, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Naruto sourit et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Eh bien rien mais je ne savais pas que ce déguisement t'effrayait à ce point...toujours pas envie de le mettre ? »

Naruto ne le forcerais à plus rien à présent. Il avait eut autre chose de beaucoup mieux d'ailleurs. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Sasuke secoua la tête et il caressa le visage de Naruto avec un doigt, avant de le faire descendre le long de son corps, redessinant sa son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

« Non... »

Naruto sourit et frissonna se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il le regarda et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres le dévorant du regard.

« Tu as apprécié mon viol ? Si on peut l'appeler comme ça... »

Naruto avait chuchoté, murmuré dans un souffle ces mots. Il fit doucement basculer sur le coté pour se retrouver sur lui. Il lui embrassa le creux du cou puis le regarda, il descendit légèrement ensuite pour lui embrasser le torse. Sasuke le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se recoucha sans rien dire et se contenta d'apprécier ce que lui faisait Naruto. Il posa sa tête contre le sol et fixa le ciel un court instant, avant de fermer les yeux et soupirer de plaisir. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là. Après avoir sillonner le tour de son nombril avec sa langue, il descendit encore plus bas. Bientôt, il arriva au membre de Sasuke et il balada sa langue dessus sans rien faire d'autre, juste laisser sa langue se promener lentement. Pour l'aguicher encore plus, Naruto lui écarta les jambes pour avoir plus facile d'accès.

Le corps de Sasuke se raidit tout entier en sentant la langue de Naruto se promener sur son membre, qui se redressa aussitôt (…). Le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissa entièrement faire, et il se surprit même à murmurer le prénom de son ami.

« Naruto... »

Naruto se sentit encouragé à son murmure et après un long moment, c'est sa bouche qui entoura le membre du ninja brun. Il commença ainsi des va-et-vient doux et lents. Il lui caressa en même temps l'intérieur des cuisses de celui-ci du bout des doigts d'un mouvement sensuel. Sasuke frémit dès que la bouche de Naruto entoura sa partie la plus intime. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se redresser sur les coudes, voulant le voir à l'oeuvre. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda faire, se mordant la lèvre. Des petits soupirs de satisfaction quittaient sa bouche, et de temps à autre c'était un gémissement. Naruto sentit qu'il le regardait et il sourit intérieurement. Il leva les yeux vers lui tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait et au bout d'un moment, pensant qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il accéléra ses mouvements. Il s'y prenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et tentait de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné un instant avant.

Sasuke souleva le bassin par réflexe, s'enfonçant légèrement plus dans la bouche de Naruto, mais pas au point de lui faire mal ou de l'étouffer. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir, et fermait à nouveau les yeux, savourant pleinement cette "torture". Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il se mordait toujours la lèvre. Quand Naruto parlait de torture, ce n'était jamais comme ça... c'était toujours une vrais torture. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Sasuke d'un air malicieux et coquin à la fois. Il lui caressa l'entre jambe prenant soin d'éviter son membre. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, un sourire aux lèvres, et il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Naruto, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il le fixa longuement, sans rien dire, et il frissonna sous ses caresses. Puis Naruto revint sur Sasuke, se collant à lui. Ils s'allongèrent par terre, restant chacun silencieux.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, mais aucun ne voulait bouger. Ils se sentaient si bien, rien que tous les deux… Naruto et Sasuke qui, auparavant, s'était détestés, puis ensuite appréciés… pouvaient-ils vraiment s'aimer ? Ce fut Naruto qui donna en premier la réponse, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun.

« Je t'aime Sasuke… je suis revenu pour te le dire. »

Sasuke sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Tenten… et Naruto. Tous les deux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait plus du tout été le même lorsque Naruto était parti. Il avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un avec qui se disputer, à envoyer bouler, mais pas à aimer… il ne savait plus s'il devait dire « moi aussi » ou bien « Désolé ». Il garda le silence un long moment, pensant à la jeune fille qui devait l'attendre encore près de la fontaine où ils se voyaient le soir. Puis il chassa son image de son esprit et murmura :

« Moi aussi… je t'ai attendu Naruto, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je continuerais à t'aimer. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Coulisses :**_

Naruto : Oh my god…

Sasuke : It's… so…

Narami : La ferme. Moi je trouve ça très mignon !

Sasuke : Ouais parle pour toi ! T'es lourde !

Naruto : Ouais ! Déjà hein !

Narami : Ben quoi ? Vous auriez préféré que Naruto EXPLOSE !

Sasuke : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Et le soir on aurait joué aux cannibales ! n.n

Naruto : TT

Narami : Ou alors on aurait fait du Sasuke rôti +.+ miam

Naruto : Ouais avec la brochette dans les fesses ! Mouhahaha

Sasuke : Je crois qu'on m'appelle…

Sakura : SASUKKEEEEEEE ! Tu viens au resto avec môaaaaaaaaaa !

Sasuke : Où sont les toilettes ?

Naruto : Attend je t'accompagne tu vas te perdre sinon, c'est la porte en face de toi là. Fais attention y'a une porte avec une poignée et il se peut que ce soit occupé.

Sasuke : Tu me prends pour qui !

Naruto : Cochon. n.n

Sasuke : T'es con.

Naruto : Voui.

Sasuke : Et blond.

Narami : Et toi t'as de la merde dans les cheveux, bien noire bien crade alors ta gueule.

Gaara : Et moi ?

Sasuke et Naruto : SANS SOURCILS !

Narami : Toi t'es mon petit ange que j'aime avec ce beau regard vert et sombre. Je fond littéralement devant toi je –aïe.

Sasuke : Tiens il pleut des crapauds… oO

Naruto : Ah nan je jure c'est pas moi ! n.n

Gaara : Je quoi Narami !

Narami : Je –aaaaaaaaaaaah un têtard !

Kakashi, qui lit le paradis du batifolage : Fin du oneshot, ne vous inquiétez pas Narami restera en vie. J'aime trop ce genre de cochonnerie. Bye. +Et le rideau se baisse, sauvant ainsi le publique d'un massacre affreux qu'on fait les crapauds sur… la troupe entière.+


End file.
